Ryse of the Animorphs 1: the Begginning
by Gri3war
Summary: What would happen when 8 children are visited by a spirit who give them the power to morph into any living animal they touch, plus the knowledge that Earth is being overrun by body snatching alien slugs. Not to mention they're told to abandon humanity almost completely, so they could wipe out said "Parasitic Infection"? Please review, it helps. Thanks to "anonymouse" for suggestion
1. Recording 0:0:0:1

_Recording..._

A human shaped silhouelette in a dark background, shuffled into a chair in front of the camcorder, he sighed, his voice was modified to be super deep and growl-like

* * *

"Congratulations, the fact that you are seeing this means you are one giant leap closer to surviving to see your children. My name is Maximus, but I call myself many things. Do not put this away, I am dead serious, if you do, then I guarantee you that you won't find it next morning. I was driven from my home and family. You may find us enigmatic, but we really have no choice, but before you continue listening this recording, just know this."

"We are taking a huge risk in even creating these cassetes. But you _have_ to know. About the Takers, about mysterious events, and whether or not we are alone in the universe. The web of answers is out there, if you can find the portal. That's all I can say, but go to this place, this time, don't show this to anyone else, or they will find you, and take you. And to answer why we are in hiding? Alien civilizations exist, some seek to destroy us, if you are the person you believe yourself to be, if you want answers, here's the time and place. Be there, but know this, know that the answers we provide are not for the light of heart. Now, good luck, and stay safe."

* * *

**Okay, I'm accepting help for my fanfiction, so please comment and leave constructive criticism, not droppings (and I'm talking about h8r talk). I don't want it to be like my last 2 Rise of the Animorphs, so don't read them. I'd like to have characters, chapter suggestions, and again, constructive criticism. But future warning, there will be the three Gs, guns, gore, and gung ho.**


	2. The Massacre

**Be prepared, it's the next chapter of Ryse of the Animorphs, the three Gs will be used****. And please review and notice my mistakes so I may correct them in the future.**

* * *

Jake's P.O.V.

My name was Jake, not that it matters much anymore. Because I died, well, you're wondering, how did that happen and you're still talking to us? It's a very long story, but I'll start from the beginning, before I died, before _we_ died, before we were brought back. Not after. So we'll be a lot more relatable. To any and all who are listening to this recording, it will be hundreds, probably thousands of years into the future. You probably don't even know _how_ we were resurrected, or _why_. You really want to know? And who's _us?_

Well I'll tell you, it all began when me and my friends went through an abandoned construction site, we then met a race of parasitic slave masters who we call the Controllers, there was simply no other way to describe them. They control, people, women, children. You have no control over your body, absolutely none, not even your _eyes_.

I had brown hair and dark brown eyes, my cousin Rachel, was very tall and very pretty in life, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Tobias had dirty blonde hair with several streaks of blonde in there, with green eyes. Marco has black dreadlocks going down to his shoulders, black eyes, and was hispanic. Cassie, who was gentle, African-American, had, brown eyes, and short black hair. There was Greg, this Native American dude who was between me and Rachel's height, with wavy black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Anne was, well, still sort of is, Greg's girlfriend. She had black hair and clothes that bring out her bright green eyes. Grim was a South Korean exchange student who was _huge_, like made Rachel look like a pipsqueak.

Everyone with a centralized brain big enough to hold them is susceptible, sadly humans fall into that category. And several centuries later, inside the Controller's neighboring galaxy, the unthinkable happened, they found 1980s Earth. And built their presence on Earth, and on a Friday night, after the last day of school, and on the first day of summer vacation. That's when it really began. After Elfangor was brutally murdered by the Grand Visser Three. But before we were slaughtered by his men.

* * *

"Split up!" I yelled over the wierd sound that I started hearing in my head, possibly in all of our heads. "They can't hunt all of us at once!" While we were all running, Grim was running the fastest, but the Dinosaur that was chasing us had something like their equivalent of a machine gun, they shot those blue centaur like things, those... guardians, they had this aura about them, like friends we haven't seen in a long long time. And we ran, then they started chasing us, then he started firing at us, his machine gun making a sound. "Shoo-KAI-KAI-KAI-KAi"

"AAAH" I turned to see Grim and Cassie fell face-down into the pavement, with smoke rising from baseball sized holes in their backs, and, a blue glow from their eyes that quickly faded when they fell dead onto the ground."NOOOOOO." I cried, then the still running Dinosaur turned to me. "Oh crap." I turned away, and ran faster into an abandoned building, if I could make it through there, I just might survive!

* * *

Anne's P.O.V.

My name was Anne, but it don't matter much anymore cause I'm dead, that's my fault

"Jake, are you-?" I said as I looked behind me to see the Dinosaur going toward an unfinished building and Jake just slipping inside. "Jake!" I yelled. I am _NOT _going to let him get killed! I ran back there as fast as I could, but I saw the Dinosaur inside with a flashlight, pointed at Jake! He must have tripped over a homeless person, because both him and the homeless dude were screaming as the huge, mighty, and armored Dinosaur towered over two, laughably helpless humans.

"NOOOOO" I screamed as I ran over to him, picking up a knife on the way. But on stabbing the Dinosaur in its neck, where its black body armor didn't cover it, it's arm blades came down and killed Jake and the homeless person. The Dinosaur looked at me as I pulled out the knife in its neck, as if _it_ was begging for mercy. Anyone,_ anyone,_ willing to murder people, especially _children_ for power...doesn't deserve to live. I frantically searched the Dinosaur's corpse and quickly found it's rifle. I pointed it to Jake's head and turned away with a sick feeling in my gut. _There__ cannot be a body._ I shot it at full power, splattering Jake all over the floor so that no one would be able to identify him. But just as I looked down at what I've done, "AAARRGH" I felt a searing pain in my back that exploded as a gush of blood from my chest, and blood dripping from my mouth. Then, I was in a place like nothing I've ever seen.

* * *

Temrash 114's P.O.V.

As I saw a boy and girl run toward the suburbs across the field, I thought. _huh, what are those? Wait! it must be two of the savages from the construction site!_ As I started to get out my Dracon Beam, my host had other ideas. '_No, no, please NO! Don't kill them!'_ The 2-legged freak that believes it has the right to call itself human named Tom pleaded with me. '_Kill it? No, it's not me killing him if you're the Savage holding the gun and acting like a freak.' 'YOU'RE THE FREAK AND SAVAGE BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE CONTROLLING MY EVERY ACTION, AND I DON"T EVEN GET TO HAVE A SAY IN IT YOU PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR-AAAAAARGH!'_

The Savage screamed inside its own head as I put its pain receptors on overload. _'Ah, peace to my mind, now, where was I? Oh, yes, the savages that will die!'_ As the two slow Savages ran to me, a Reidichro, a creäture that Savages would call a toothy, humanoid, 3 ft tall gecko. Shot the girl in the back and incinerated it on the spot. "Rachel!" The other Savage screamed and turned around. Just as I shot it in the back, and it got incinerated on the spot.

* * *

Greg's P.O.V.

"Keep running!" I said to Tobias, who was totally out of shape. "Look, we're almost there!" I smiled as we saw the beginnings of suburbia in the fading light. Tobias wheezed something that might have been a yes. But then, Tax worms blocked our exit. "NOOOOO" I yelled. I picked up a piece of concrete and tossed it as hard as I could at the nearest of the Tax Worms. It, tore through the disgusting monster's flesh like a hot knife through butter. And the other Tax Worms turned on their wounded brother and started eating him alive.

Gaps opening in the wall "Yes, yes, now's our chance, run for it. NOW!" We then turned and tried to jump over their lower bodies. I made it, but Tobias stumbled and fell on the back-end of a Tax Worm, it turned around and opened it's mouth! "NOOOO" It turned to me and got a cinder block in his face. "Tobias, get up!" He looked up at me weakly. "Can't. Wheeze. Run. Wheeze. Any-" But then we were swarmed with Tax worms.

And as we screamed in the night. I felt as if I was in a video game. It all felt distant, when my arm was chewed off I yelled, yet it was not my yell, then, everything went black as I wondered whether or not, was this going to be our death?

* * *

**Is this really the end of the small group of human children who are going to be the Animorphs? Find out next time on, Ryse of the Animorphs!**

**And please review this story!**


	3. The Other Syde

**Okay, here it is, sorry, but no three Gs here guys and girls. Here, the Animorphs are dead, or are they? What happens to them? Will they move among humans again? Let us find out.**

* * *

_Greg_

I felt like I was in shallow water, so I sat up with a start, thinking I _seriously_ wet my bed, not that I ever. my left arm ached, my face ached, my innards ached, everything ached. I face palmed my self and dragged my hand down my face, but I stopped, remembering the events of the past day. In my shock, I opened my eyes, the result was my jaw dropping and me saying. "What the..." For it looked like I was in space, with stars and nebulae and galaxies, but it was different, there were rivers of what could only be described as pure, liquid, _living_ energy.

There were stone platforms everywhere, some had structures on them. Others didn't, and those appeared to be huge stepping-stones leading to many places so far away from my location I couldn't see where they lead to. There was architecture on top of the stone platform I was on, it appeared to be a mix between a shrine and tower. It was snowing some kind of energy, possibly radioactive. I immediately started to shy away from the snow like substance that was pouring down on me. I exited from the pool, with the waters lighting the ripples as I moved, phosphorus. that was when I noticed I wasn't wearing anything. I covered myself when I got out of the pool and glowing snowflakes. I then heard a deep soft and beautiful voice whisper in my head.

Do not be afraid, put fear from your heart young one.

I looked around for the source of the voice. _B__ut who can possibly be in a place of stars and stone and rivers of ghostly blue energy everywhere?_ I thought, then I heard a sound, I looked up and found its source. There was a snake with many thread like wings protruding from it, made of the same blue-white energy from those rivers descending down from the top of the shrine where a light was, to the pool with the glowing snow. It was now eye level and hovered eye level with me. "Who are you? Am I dead? And if I am, will I live again?" the glowing feathered snake replied in my head again.

No, young one, don't be ridiculous, you are not dead, I have taken you and your friends souls during their brief journey to reincarnation and placed it here, in my home. Where the end and beginning of all things, even the universe itself, will not matter, for this realm will endure for eternity. I am the beginning and end of all life, whether it be you, or any other living being. As for your second question, I am known by many things, but I am the Ancestral Power.

I looked at the spirit and said. "why am I here? Can I have some clothes? Are you a god? And where are the others?" the creature then said.

The answer to that? Very well, if it's them you long for then I shall take you to them, I will give you somethingto wear, I am a god from your viewpoint, and as to why you are here? Well, Seek doesn't want to explain that twice.

"wait, Seek? Who's Seek? He wasn't at the construction site with us. Was he?"

No, he wasn't, but he was watching you, he perished at the hands of the same abominations that annihilated you and your comrades, that brought his race to their knees. But come with me, there is no time to explain here.

Then the snow-flake like energy falling to the ground started rising up toward the light, then I started floating. "Woah, this is new!"

Then I started rising faster and faster. And I looked up toward the light. "don't look into the light." I ignored the voice. "Don't look into the light!"

* * *

**Alright boys, birds etc. This chapter would be longer, but I'm short on time, now please review and read now have a nice day.**


	4. THIS IS COMPLICATED, HELP WANTED!

Okay boys, girls, and other creatures that can't decide which they want to be. I need help with my story! The chapter is called: The Ancestral Power. But I don't really know how I'll pull it off! Help will be appreciated. AND I WILL GIVE CREDIT! Sorry for the short chapter guys.

But if you don't want to help me, than you should check out my other two stories, **The Blue Militia**, and **Beastwalkers, The Animorph Revolution**.


End file.
